Samhain (IDW)
Not to be confused with Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters or Samhain (RPG) or Connla Samhain was a Celtic witch-god worshiped largely by practitioners of black magic in the Middle Ages. PCOC File (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). Line reads: "After adopting the stage name "Sam Hain" (after "Samhain" -- a Celtic witch-god worshipped largely by practitioners of black magic in the Middle Ages), Hain became a world-renowned illusionist and magician, specializing in death defying escape routines and shocking magic acts (many reports suggest Hain may have dabbled in witchcraft on numerous occasions)." History In the present, Samhain first manifested in Central Park. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.69). Paragraph reads: "Samhain first manifested in Central Park, summoning lesser entities (which Samhain referred to as its "children") and syphoning strength from them." For an unspecified amount of time, Samhain observed the Ghostbusters until he was sure of their power and had everything he needed. One June, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore took a break and treated themselves to some Popsicles. Samhain watched them from atop a tree nearby. Egon thought he felt a sinister fall breeze from the park. He decided to take some readings later. Samhain stated Egon would find nothing. He vowed to return for the Ghostbusters later and they wouldn't see him coming. Samhain expanded the window to the other side on October 31, when ghosts could most easily cross over to the physical plane. Samhain minimized its weaknesses by hiding its true name, a tradition from ancient times in which knowledge of a true name gave a measure of power over an entity. Samhain summoned lesser entities to it and siphoned energy off of them like batteries. Samhain's power was increased exponentially. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.69). Paragraph reads: "The spirit-king Samhain's goal is to expand that particular window, allowing the ghostly subjects he draws strength from to increase their presence on the moral plane." He projected darkness over New York City and turned day into night. He planned to end all life with eternal autumn. The Ghostbusters attacked Samhain with Proton Streams, Boson Darts, and Proton Grenades but they were ineffective. They changed tactics and trapped the lesser entities. Samhain was eventually weakened and trapped. Development On June 26, 2016, during the Crossrip Podcast Episode 227, Erik Burnham clarified the details about Samhain in the Tobin's Spirit Guide by Insight Editions would be used in the comic. Samhain was planned to appear in the International arc but there wasn't any more room as the writing went on from 2015 to 2016. Burnham still wants to use him at some point. 6/26/16 "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:29:37-2:30:04 Erik Burnham says: "All the stuff in there, uh, I wrote to work with the comics. So the version of Samhain, for example. The details I put in there. If I were to use Samhain, that's the details I would use. And I, uh, yeah, I did -- I did think at one point last year that we're gonna sneak him into International but not going to be any room for him in International but I still want to use him at some point." On November 29, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Samhain was originally involved in the story for Ghostbusters International Issue #7 but a different route was taken with Banshees. erikburnham Tweet 11/29/16 Classification Insight Editions Samhain is a Class 7. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.69). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII." Powers Insight Editions Samhain has the ability of minor environmental manipulation. Samhain's autumnal aura caused temperatures to drop and turned leaves brown. With increased strength from other ghosts, Samhain could turn day into night. Also See *Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters *Samhain (RPG) *Sam Hain *Connla Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #5 *****Mentioned in Sam Hain PCOC File ***Volume Two ****Issue #9 *****Mentioned by Egon on page 16 Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9" (2013) (Comic p.16). Egon Spengler says: "They were also used for lanterns in celebration of Halloween and Samhain...in..." **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"A Fall Wind in Summer" *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 62-63 ****Page 68-69 References Gallery SamhainInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 63 of Tobin's Spirit Guide SamhainInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 68-69 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:IDW Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters